


无料晚餐

by Yukiya_Tsurumi



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 22:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukiya_Tsurumi/pseuds/Yukiya_Tsurumi
Summary: 我想吃肉。所以写了。各种要素都有一点：捆绑/dirty talk/口交/内射/异物插入





	无料晚餐

**Author's Note:**

> 我想吃肉。所以写了。  
各种要素都有一点：捆绑/dirty talk/口交/内射/异物插入

“啊、醒了。早安，纪田君。”  
“……啊、嗯……”

已经第三天了。

“直起腰来。”

腰酸痛无力，趴在折原临也身上的纪田正臣被他推着肩膀支起身子，红肿不堪的后穴一下子把柱体全部包裹住。正臣仰起头喘气，他的双手被绕着脖颈的绳子捆在身后，每次顶弄都会让他有一种快窒息的错觉。

脖颈上的淤青、肩头的牙印和遍布全身的吻痕。  
昨天捆绑的痕迹还没有消去，残留着一道道像是被鞭打的痕迹。  
身上到处都是未干透的精斑、稍微鼓胀的小腹不知是因为被内射了太多次还是被迫吞食了太多精液才会变成这样。

嘶哑的喘息声、哀哀的求饶声。

临也对这些充耳不闻，只是猛地拽住连着正臣脖子和手腕的绳子向下拉去，用力顶撞了一下，然后就感受到后穴不正常的收缩。

“又去了一次耶，要不要在你腿上记个‘正’啊，正臣君？”

纪田正臣不够成熟的身子和稍显孩子气的脸将这一切变得像是犯罪现场。  
折原临也确实是在犯罪，因为放在床头柜上的学生证清清楚楚地表明了纪田正臣的年龄：17岁。

当然了、犯罪的不止是他一个。

“你不是一直在期待吗？”

前天

矢雾波江表示，加班的每一分钟按照平时工资的十倍计算。听到如此发言的折原临也不饶人地回击她，如果迟到一分钟就扣十倍的工资，不出意料地接收到波江的百分百白眼。  
唉。折原临也叹了口气，最近城市平静得有些过分，一点有意思的事情都没有。他伸了个懒腰起身将外卖盒子扔进垃圾桶里，又晃悠回电脑前，百无聊赖地打开邮箱，确认没有新的邮件后就转身隔着巨大落地窗眺望街道。  
雨下得淅淅沥沥、路上开的伞花行色匆匆。  
“真是讽刺啊~穿过这条雨道就能回到温暖的家中吃上热乎乎的饭，有的人一生都在追求这个，还有的人能够轻而易举得到但是却随手丢弃……”  
“所以，这是你最近一直订外卖的理由？”波江瞥了一眼包装袋，吐槽了一句怎么又是这家的寿司，有那么好吃吗。  
“……不是啦，只是感觉有人在跟踪我，万一是仇家怎么办~？”临也叉着腰，用着及其不着调的语气说着，“当然啦，我对他们家那个送外卖的孩子也很感兴趣。”  
“呃……不会是那个小鬼吧，你上次把照片摆满了一桌子的那个。”

波江想到上个月的某一天，她一推门就看见原本收拾干净的桌子摆满了同一个少年的照片——走路的、吃饭的、在公交车上打瞌睡的、和朋友聊天的；或喜或怒、或悲或欢，一张桌子几乎展现了少年的全部表情。  
这让自誉为弟控的矢雾波江都惊出了一声冷汗。当事人倒是毫不在意被波江看到这些，大方地把照片罗列好，一张张地塞进相册里。  
波江眯着眼看了一会，从相册的厚度判断临也手上的照片绝对不止这么多；也就是说，临也不是第一天注意到那个孩子，也不是第一天监视那孩子。

“啊、就是他啦。”  
“……希望那个小鬼会使用手机上的紧急报警。”  
“那波江小姐也会被抓的吧——这里的资料被发现了，要抓多少人啊？”  
“能在你身边待着的人没那么容易被抓。”  
“所以你觉得我会被抓吗？”

你要被抓就好了。波江心里默念着，又安静地把想法压下去，不再花时间和临也斗嘴，进行日复一日的工作。

“话说、你自己调查一下不就知道是谁在跟踪你了吗？”波江收拾完最后一份文件后拍了拍手，才想起临也刚刚似乎说了什么有人跟踪他之类的话，“说不定是那些受你蛊惑的女孩的兄弟、男朋友之类的。”  
“怎么把我说的像个坏男人一样！波江小姐真过分！啊、还有一分钟下班麻烦你快走——我可没有闲钱付十倍工资。”

波江瞪了一眼临也，现在外面的雨已经可以用磅礴来形容，这个时点让没有带伞的她走简直是可恶之至。

“快走吧，你家弟弟说不定在家等你坐暖呼呼的饭了喔，波江小姐。”

临也依旧背对波江，双手向后撑着桌子望向窗外，手指随着猛烈的雨声敲击桌面，一副不耐烦的模样。

波江耸耸肩，没有人会在被人下了这种明确的逐客令还不要脸地继续待在这里。她换好鞋子，像是要反击临也一样故意地对他说：“这种雨天是不会有人来送外卖的。”  
“你猜错了波江小姐，他会的。”  
“喔，那祝你好运吧，我走了。”  
“帮我扔一下垃圾呗？”  
“滚。”

门被“嘭”的一声关上后，整个屋子都安静下来。临也掏出手机，给连续订了一个月的寿司店打了电话。  
本来这种雨天是不应该送外卖的……店长这么和临也解释的时候，被少年明亮的声音打断。隔着电话也能听出少年在和店长争论，最后实在拗不过员工的店长只好对临也说，可以送，但是送去的时间会长一些。  
临也说没关系，送到就好。

挂断电话，临也掏出几张照片仔细瞧着。

“真是个可爱的跟踪狂小鬼啊❤。”

等的时间确实比平时多得多，晚饭都快等成了夜宵。好在门铃及时响起，不然临也都担心起了那个送餐的人是不是在路上出了什么事情。  
一开门是全身湿漉漉的少年，发着抖把没有淋到一滴雨的外卖递给临也。

“不好意思，折原先生，我来晚了……”  
“要不进来坐坐吧，纪田君。外面雨还这么大再冒雨回去会感冒的喔。”临也没接过外卖，不等正臣反应过来就把他拽进了屋中，“你看，你还在发抖呢。要不要换身干衣服？”  
“不不不用了！我只是有点冷！一会就好了！”正臣低下头看着临也抓住自己胳膊的手，深呼吸了一下，努力让自己不再那么颤抖，“打扰了折原先生了。”  
“进来坐坐嘛。也是我的不对，下这么大雨还让你过来。”临也把正臣引到沙发边，到了一杯热茶给他，“先来暖个身子。”  
“谢谢折原先生，我……”正臣捧着暖暖的茶杯喝了一口，看着临也进了其他屋子才继续把话说下去，“我很开心能够每天都见到您……”

纪田正臣是个普通的高中生，唯一不正常的地方就是——他是个跟踪狂。他只是折原临也的跟踪狂。跟踪的原因很简单，喜欢嘛，他喜欢折原临也，从几个月前那个绵长又温暖的下雨天开始。  
虽然在临也看来那个时候只是请陌生的可怜人吃了顿饭而已，但正臣却没有办法忘却，临也的笑、临也的声音；临也毛乎乎的大衣披在身上的温暖、以及他身上若有若无的香水味。总是会在夜里想起这些的正臣知道自己还想再见一次那个好心的先生，于是他刻意寻找着。  
正臣的人脉够广；渐渐地他知道那个人叫折原临也、知道临也的住所、知道临也的电话号码、知道临也的工作、知道临也的美女秘书每天会帮他扔垃圾；垃圾袋里都是些撕碎的文件，偶尔会出现外卖盒子。正臣统计着，找到了临也最常吃的外卖于是就去做了兼职。  
用送外卖来接近他的方式正大光明也十分安全，因为以前跟踪的时候有好几次差点被临也发现的经历。万一作为跟踪狂被抓住了一定会被临也送去警察局的……根本不可能像现在一样说话。  
就算如此，正臣还是会不自觉的在临也公寓下面的阴影角落待着，用手机偷偷拍下站在落地窗前的临也。

这种事情绝对不能被折原先生发现——！正臣撇了撇嘴，知道自己做这些事情不对，但又控制不住自己，只能小心小心再小心，不让自己的这一面被别人发现。  
被别人发现也无所谓啦，但是不能被折原先生知道……一定会吓到他的，他也一定会讨厌我的。

“呐、纪田君。”临也从屋子里出来，拿着干衣服和干毛巾递给正臣，“擦干换好衣服后记得擦一下头发，不然真的会感冒的。”  
“这、这太麻烦临也先生啦！我这样就好了……”  
“正臣不考虑自己，也好歹考虑一下我家的地板和沙发嘛。”  
“对不起……”正臣注意到自己坐的地方湿了一大块，连忙给临也道歉。接过临也的衣服，记忆里熟悉的温暖和香味让正臣情不自禁地脸红了一下。迅速低下头，他小声地问浴室在哪里。  
“在这里换就好了。”  
“咦？”  
“在这里换就好了。”  
“……好。”

很奇怪的要求。  
临也坐在对面的沙发上像是视奸一样地盯着正臣带着雨滴的白净皮肤。自己的衣服套在正臣身上有些松垮，如果正臣稍微俯身，就能从大张着的领口看见他粉嫩的乳尖。

“裤子也脱了吧，黏在腿上很难受不是吗？”

少年红着脸脱下了裤子，换上了临也的居家裤，弯下腰把裤脚卷了两道，然后垂下头用毛巾擦拭起自己的头发。

临也先生果然是好人呢。  
正臣这么想着的时候，擦头发的毛巾被人拉住了。临也绕到沙发后面凑近正臣耳边说着：“我来帮你吧。”  
脸颊烫得吓人，正臣只好继续低着头，任由临也帮他擦头发。

“有个东西想给纪田君看呢。”临也继续对着正臣通红的耳朵说着。  
“嗯……？”  
临也将毛巾搭在正臣的脑袋上，从口袋里掏出照片伸长胳膊放在茶几上，“照片上的纪田君在做什么啊？”

是在跟踪临也的自己。正臣僵直着摇头说：“……那个人不是我。”  
“还在撒谎。”临也按着正臣的脑袋，“从好久好久好久之前你就在跟踪我了。”  
“不是的，我没有……”正臣的声音越来越小，最后只好挤出小声的对不起。  
“承认了？”  
“我没想给折原先生添麻烦的，真的很对不起……”正臣的脸现在又开始烧起来，可怜巴巴地掉着眼泪给临也道歉。  
“坏孩子要送到警察局是吧。”  
“拜托了，不要把我送到那里去……”  
“诶——可是坏孩子绝对是要受到惩罚的吧，不然对其他受到教育的坏孩子而言不公平耶。”  
“只要不去警察局，只要折原先生不讨厌我……其他都可以。”遮盖住脸颊的毛巾被临也抽走，正臣只好把脑袋埋得更深。  
“所以跟踪我是因为喜欢我咯？”  
“……是。”  
“也就是说——”  
临也将毛巾扔到一边，慢慢走去正臣的身边坐下来，揪住正臣的下巴让他抬起头来看自己，“你在期待这种事情吧。”

轻轻咬住正臣的嘴巴，临也把正臣压在沙发上。手向下探去隔着衣服抚摸起胸口，乳尖充血挺立，稍微一碰就会惹得正臣一阵喘息，身体也因为快感止不住地颤抖。临也褪去正臣的裤子和底裤，半挺立的性器已经开始分泌体液，再向后摸去，发现他的后穴已经湿润着等待进入。  
临也停下手上的动作，撑起身子看着已经有些失神的正臣。

“我说、你的敏感度是不是有些奇怪啊？平时就在自己玩后面了？”见正臣不回答，临也只好揪起他的头发，轻拍他的脸颊，“还是说，你在做援交？”  
从情欲中回过神来的正臣摇着头，“……不是的，因为想着临也先生，嗯……”  
“真是个变态小鬼，想着我自慰吗？”  
“对不起……”正臣低声啜泣起来，“不要讨厌我，真的对不起……”  
“会不会讨厌你再说。不过让你这么简单地爽了就称不上对你这种犯罪行为的制裁了吧，纪田君？”  
“……临也先生？”

鼻子被揪住，正臣的嘴巴也被临也的性器填满，能够摄入空气的地方被全部堵住，正臣来不及感受这样的痛苦，只是专心舔弄着嘴里的柱状物。他的手被临也捆在了身后，后穴里插着临也平时用来写字的笔。  
笔身不规则的轮廓摩擦着内壁，让正臣挺立的性器在不断地分泌体液。他嘴巴里的肉棒也在弹跳着分泌又苦又涩的体液，但是正臣将它们全部吞了下去。正臣的胃里已经有了一发精液，但是临也没有停止让他口交的动作。  
嘴巴有些发酸，正臣还是收缩口腔一前一后地努力用嘴巴进行活塞运动。临也松开正臣的鼻子，按住正臣的脑袋让性器插进他的喉咙中，前端被收紧的喉咙挤压摩擦着，他闷哼一声射了出来，退出正臣的口腔用依旧挺立着的性器磨着他的脸颊。食指和中指伸进他闭合不上的嘴巴搅拌着，检查他有没有乖乖地把精液全部吞下去。  
正臣含住临也的手指，像舔弄性器一样地服侍着，后穴再一次的收缩，俯下身子想要用冰冷的地面摩擦自己的性器。临也看着正臣扭腰的动作，又将自己的手指插深了一些，然后模拟性交的动作侵犯起他的口腔。  
正臣用充满泪水的眼睛仰头看临也，舌头裹住手指，轻轻地喘息着，一脸想要临也奖励的样子。

如果给他插上尾巴，应该会像狗一样摇摆着吧？  
想到这点的临也对一直高潮不了的正臣说着：“纪田君像小狗一样可爱呢……”

被夸奖的少年抖着身子，有些激动地射了出来，插在后穴的笔也滑落在地面上，肠液和精液混合着，顺着大腿根部一滴一滴地滴落下来。  
“但还真是变态……嗯，淫乱又变态。被骂也会有感觉，纪田君是m吧？所以淫乱的m君可以背对着我吗？”

正臣听话地按照临也的要求转了个身子，脸贴在凉飕飕的地面上，将臀部抬高。临也给予他的不是后穴被填充的满足感，而是啪啪两下毫不留情打在臀上的巴掌。  
“坏孩子要被打了才能长记性啊，下次不能再做这样的坏事了喔。”  
说完又是两下，本来白净的臀瓣立刻出现了红色的印子。正臣也在不停地哭，呜咽着不断道歉，性器却又因为演化为快感的痛觉挺立起来。临也扳开正臣的双腿，从腿缝间抓住正臣的性器上下撸动着，臀瓣被打得发烫，临也还是啪啪地拍着。  
看到正臣又射了出来，临也低声骂了一句变态小鬼，就抓起三根笔重新插进他的后穴，然后把住未插进去的部分转动着扩张起他的后穴。  
“很期待做这种事？”  
“哈啊、嗯……”  
“连笔都能让你爽成这样，你平时到底怎么玩自己的啊？”

虽然他也有正臣自慰的照片，但是不知道正臣已经把自己玩到了这种程度。  
有些生气、也有些害怕，这样的孩子万一被别人触碰玷污了怎么办？  
如果有人先自己一步怎么办？  
怎么在没有我允许的情况下就把自己玩成这样啊，正臣？

“想…想着临也先生就会……嗯、啊……”  
自己喜欢的小孩淫乱地浪叫着，临也止不住用另一只手摩擦起自己的性器。

——♪

正臣的手机震动起来，临也停下了手上的动作，看着备注上的老板决定帮正臣接通，按开免提后放在正臣的头边。  
“是老板的喔~看你很久没回去应该很担心吧。”  
“嗯……”  
——“纪田你什么时候回来啊？”

临也好心地把他后穴里的笔抽出来，看正臣张嘴要回答的样子，就把自己的性器狠狠地顶了进去。

“呜……、老、老板……”  
“不小声点可不行啊，纪田君。”  
嘴上这么提醒着正臣，临也却掐着他的腰用力地抽动起来。少年的脸在地板上摩擦出一道水痕，呜咽声和浪叫声配合出了臊人的交响乐。

——“喂！怎么了？”  
“没、没事，我在和临也先生做爱❤嗯嗯……”  
听到正臣说的话，临也才发觉自己似乎低估了正臣对自己的喜爱，只好俯下身子，将性器插深的同时将正臣的手机捞了过来。  
“啊、不好意思了店长，你家员工突然投怀送抱的，真是个可爱的孩子啊。钱我会打到你的账户上去的，保密费也是……所以请你忘了你听到的话，还有，你家员工从来没有‘纪田正臣’这个人，对吧？”  
得到店长磕磕巴巴的回答后，临也把电话挂断扔到了一边。拽起正臣手腕将他拉了起来和自己一起坐回沙发上，将性器插进了深处，正臣的呻吟声突然拔高后也变得支离玻碎。

“纪田君真的很喜欢我呢，刚刚那样的说法把我都吓了一跳。”  
“对不起、呜呜……”

正臣的腿大开，临也一手揽住他的腰上下抽送，一手扳过正臣的脑袋和他接吻。解开捆住正臣手腕的绳子，让他撑住沙发前的茶几自己扭动着腰。手向前伸掐住他的乳尖，少年弓着背射了出来。  
临也起身，压住正臣的后背，让他整个人贴在冰凉的茶几上。乳尖被冰冷的玻璃刺激地更加挺立，后穴因为高潮不断在止不住地收缩。临也被夹得舒服地叹了口气，再一次拉起正臣的手腕用力地冲撞了进去。

“呜呜……临也、先生……”  
“要内射吗？正臣一副很想受精的样子呢。”  
“哈啊、嗯……好……❤”

现在

昨天也被欺负了整整一天，正臣的后穴里充满着黏糊糊的精液。他被临也折起腿压在床上闷哼着紧缩后穴。  
被咬破的乳尖依旧充血挺立着，胸口和腹部到处都是自己喷射出来的精液，白乎乎的像是产出奶了一样。  
临也把未干的精液全部抹到正臣的胸口，爱抚着他的乳尖以及鼓胀的腹部，恶趣味地问他像不像怀孕了。  
“因为被内射了这么多次了耶。”  
“嗯嗯……临也……”正臣呢喃着，抬起脑袋去亲吻临也。

真是可爱。

他把正臣的头发揉得更乱了一些，抱起他把晨勃的份射了进去，在里面待了一会才慢慢地退出。没有了性器的阻挡，精液争先恐后地从后穴涌出，小腹也逐渐变得平坦。正臣靠在临也的肩上喘气，摸了摸自己的肚子红着眼眶委屈兮兮地说都流掉了。

“没关系。”  
临也说着，把正臣抱进浴室，结束了这场酣畅淋漓的性爱。

正臣泡在温水里，背靠着临也温暖的胸膛，腿被临也用膝盖顶开。临也细长的手指就着温水撑开正臣的后穴，让他把体内的精液排出。  
“不处理好会得病的，下次买点安全套吧。”  
“……不要、呜。”正臣突然绞紧了临也的手指，似乎因为临也挤压内壁的动作在干性高潮。  
“你也太敏感了。”临也拿起淋浴头，调节了一个适合的温度浇在正臣身上，温热的掌心摩擦他的身体，将污秽的体液冲去。  
“……对不起。”正臣闭着眼睛把全身都缩进临也的怀里对他道歉。  
“这么喜欢我吗？”  
“嗯。”

临也把正臣抱紧，头搁在他脑袋上说：“我也很喜欢你。”

从那个绵长又温暖的下雨天开始，就一直很喜欢你。

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 舍友：我想看水道工来修下水道被强制○○  
我：？  
舍友：你快搞。  
我：好，外卖小哥，双向暗恋。  
舍友：？强制呢


End file.
